beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend Drago Kai:Tri-Z
Legend Drago Kai is a base stamina-attack type beyblade owned by Leone Remastered.It has a Dragon-beast which is very powerful.Leone Remastered and Legend Drago Kai can connect their minds and can understand each other.It's like they are made for each other. History: Once,Leone Remastered with some of friends went to travel the hills.Soon,Leone Remastered was lost and his friends were not able to find him.Leone Remastered saw a temple,broken,over a hill and went there.He saw a beyblade preserved in a ice-like-shield,which was none other than Legend Drago Kai.When Leone Remastered touched it,a dragon appeared and went through his body and when Leone Remastered opened his eyes,he found Legend Dragon Kai in his hands.Then,he became a blader and asked his one friend to make a launcher for him,where he got the Dragon Claw launcher. Facebolt:Drago Kai: The facebolt of Legend Drago Kai is made up of metal and a portion of rock.It is quite heavy.It depicts the picture of a Dragon,one of the 88 constellations in space.It shows a dragon roaring with its one eye glowing and one of the forelimbs outside the image.This metal face provides endurance to the bey. Energy Ring:Drago Kai: The energy ring of Drago Kai has 4 heads of dragon.All the heads are made up of metal and except the head,the ring is made up of rubber.The rubber portion helps to spin steal and the metal-heads are useful during attacks.This part provides a great offense and defense power to the bey. Fusion Wheel:Legend: The Legend fusion wheel is made up of heavy metal.The four dragons in the energy ring face leftwards.There are four Dragons in the fusion wheel which face towards right direction.This means that the wheel provides a very good offense to the beyblade.As the dragons face in the opposite direction,they can also slow down the speed of the opposing beyblade if it is not very powerful.The lowerpart of the wheel is devoid of rubbers.If a bey of lower height attacks below the wheel,it will get spin-stealed. 4D Performance Tip:Tri-Z: The 4D tip has three tips inside it.At first,it is an eternal sharp tip,then it becomes a wide defense tip and at last becomes defense sharp which provides a good deal of stamina.The upper part of the tip,which acts like a spin track,is made of metal and have metal edges.The metal edges also provides attack and the tips are very good stamina providers. Abilities: 'Dual Blast:'' As you know,the heads in the wheel and the heads in the ring are in opposite direction. This allows the bey to use the opponents speed by spinning in an opposite direction. And after this,with the help of the heads in the ring,and the heads in wheel,the bey attacks the opponent's bey. Attack and defense at one time,so this move of Legend Drago Kai is known as Dual Blast. The Wall: The bey uses the Defense Sharp tip during this ability.The bey fixes in the middle.It speeds up and creates a small but steady tornado around it. As this ability can provide a very good defense,this move is known as The Wall. Northern Impact: The bey gradually moves round and round and moves in Wide Defense tip helping it to circle smoothly.Suddenly,it just attacks the opponent and again moves in the circle-rotation. Special Move: Wyvern Tornado: A more powerful,evolved dragon comes out of the bey.The bey becomes frozen but continues to rotate.Then,a tornado like thing surounds it and the bey attacks.Like Storm Aquario,the bey's number changes to 6. Launcher Dragon Claw: Dragon Claw launcher provides a bit of stamina to the bey.This launcher is very good and can also be used as a bey-keeper. Evolved Dragon: Evolved dragon is much more powerful beast than that of Legend Drago Kai's.This bey will evolve into Bakunetsu Drago Kai.